culture festival by triple couple baka
by kawaiine kaori
Summary: Meiko,Rin,dan Teto yg di percaya untuk memegang uang yg digunakan untuk membeli bahan festival malah menggunakannya untuk shopping dgn Kaito,Len,dan Ted. hingga akhirnya mereka harus nyolong sanasini buat bahan festival. gimana perjuangan 3 couplebaka/bakapurru ini? / "kau juga harus bertanggung jawab!"/"astaga kenapa semuanya fotoku!"/"aku suka kamu,.."/"kau apakan supnya!"/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Persiapan Cultur festival**

**Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v**

**Warning : ooc(maybe), typo(maybe), bahasa sehari hari, GaJe dll~**

**(A/N : ehehehe glori's here~ ^^ kurang tau soal culture festival yang sebenarnya sih, jadi ini festival ala imaginasi glori ya~ *di takol readers* well. Bingung mau ngomong apa ._. baca aja deh langsung hehehe. Don't forget to review~)**

um, oh. yeah. Almost forgot… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-di taman sekolah-**

Terlihat siluet beberapa anak misterius di atas pohon. Semuanya terdiam hingga salah satu dari mereka angkat bicara

"sepertinya sudah aman"

"benarkah?"

"iya gua yakin"

"mei, cepet periksa keadaan sanah!"

"e-eh kok gua sih? Kenapa ga lu aja coba"

"um.. gua kan ketuanya. Masa gua yang turun duluan"

"yaudah lu aja deh tet"

"tat tet tat tet.. emang gua buTET ape? Gua TETO! Bukan TET!"

"iya iya.. butet, eh, apa itu namamu.. ayo cepet sana periksa keadaan"

Teto pun turun dari pohon. Ketika kakinya sudah menyentuh tanah, kepalanya mulai celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"e-eh.. aman… ayo turun" teto memberi isyarat tangan pada 2 orang temannya yang masih ada di atas pohon

Meiko pun turun dan berdiri di sebelah teto

"tet, awasi keadaan! Rin, ayo bawa sini barangnya!"

"heuuh.." teto hanya mendengus kesal karena dipanggil begitu

"i-ini nih.. adu-duh.. berat banget" rin berusaha menurunkan barang itu dari atas pohon

"ampun.. lebay banget lo rin.. itukan isinya Cuma bunga sakura doang.. ayo cepet sini! Sebelum ada yang liat!" meiko mulai geregetan dan kakinya gemetaran menahan buang air kecil

"i-iya… nih… eh! aduh!" rin tanpa sengaja kepeleset dan karung berisi bunga itu jatuh menimpa meiko, dan parahnya rin juga berada di atas karung itu. Bisa di bayangkan berapa berat yang harus di tanggung meiko -_-

"ah… untung gua masih selamat… eh, tet, mana si meiko?" rin celingukan bingung nyari meiko

"eh… itu…" teto sweatdrop ngeliat rin dengan enjoynya berdiri di atas karung itu

"hah? Mana?"

"RIIIIIINNNNNNN! PERLU LO TAU CATATAN HARI INI SEPULANG SEKOLAH RATAIN RIN!" teriak meiko dari bawah karung

"e-eh! ada meiko… lu ngapain disitu mei! Kita gapunya waktu buat main main tau! Ayo cepet bawa nih karung!" rin turun dari atas karung

"dia ga main main… -_-" teto sweatdrop

Meiko hanya menurut saja dan mulai menyeret karungnya

"eh.. kok berat banget sih? Eh tolongin dong" meiko berusaha menyeret karung itu

"aa lebay deh~ itukan isinya Cuma bunga :p" rin membalikan kata kata meiko tadi

Meiko hanya meng-glare rin

"e-eh! kabuuurrr! Ada si Bruno!" teto lari dengan wajah horror ke gedung sekolah (Bruno= anjing penjaga kebun sekolah yang super galak)

"EH? tungguin gue tet!" rin ikutan ngebirit ninggalin meiko yang susah payah nyeret karung berat itu

"UWAAAAA!" meiko pun berlari mengikuti rin dan teto ke dalam gedung sekolah dan memasuki salah satu ruangan kemudian menutup pintunya

"hosh… hosh.. hosh.. sumpeh lu pada jahat bener.. mau ninggalin gue sendirian kesusahan nyeret nyeret tuh karung" meiko ngomel ngomel sambil masih ngatur nafasnya

"hehehe sori mei.. masalahnya itu anjing udah depan mata.. gua ga mau ambil resiko" rin cengengesan memperlihatkan sederet giginya

"ga setia kawan -_-"

"ngomong ngomong kuat banget lu mei! Lu bisa nyeret tuh karung sendirian!" teto kaget

"eh? iya juga yah… padahal nih karung berat banget.." meiko baru nyadar

"iya ih tuh karung berat banget.. lu ambil bunga berapa ton, tet?" rin jbjb kesel (jbjb=join bareng/ikutikutan)

"um,.. segini doing kok" teto mengeluarkan isi karung itu

Meiko dan rin sweatdrop ngeliat isi karung itu. Pantas saja berat, ternyata teto bukan mencabuti satu satu bunganya, tapi malah memotong semua dahan pohon itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung

"TETOOOOOOO!" teriak rin dan meiko histeris

"AMPUN MAMAAAAA!"

"KITE BUKAN NYOKAP LOOOO!"

****

"bagaimana rin teto meiko? Semua bahan untuk acara festival sudah terkumpul belum?" tanya luka-sensei pada tiga anak(triple baka) panitia pengurus festival tahun ini

"eh… dikit lagi sensei.. tenang aja semua pasti beres!" ucap rin dengan PD nya

"bagus! Ingat pesan ibu ya! Uang sekolah yang kemarin ibu berikan pada kalian itu harus cukup! Tak boleh kurang!"

Seketika mereka bertiga merinding merasakan hawa membunuh dari luka-sensei

"i-iya… sensei…" jawab mereka bertiga yang ciut tak berani melihat muka luka yang menyeramkan

"bagus! Kalo gitu, ibu serahkan pekerjaan ini sepenuhnya pada kalian! Jangan kecewakan ibu! Festival tahun ini harus semeriah mungkin!" luka-sensei meninggalkan ruangan

"haah~ ini semua tak akan terjadi kalo si butet tidak mengajak kita jalan jalan waktu itu" meiko mengeluh sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya

"HEH! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BUTET! HA!" teto emosi

"elu" jawab meiko santai

"udah udah jangan saling menyalahkan.. lagipula ini kan salah kita bertiga juga. Harusnya kita gunakan uang itu dengan benar. Bukannya di pake buat shopping waktu itu" ucap rin se bijaksana mungkin

"waw.. rin kerasukan apaan bisa ngomong gitu?" teto kicep

"hehehe rin gitu loooh"

"hmph ini bukan Cuma salah kita aja rin, ini juga salah mereka" ucap meiko

"um.. iya juga. mereka juga waktu itu ikut terlibat dalam menghabiskan uang yang diberikan luka-sensei itu!"

"huh! Mereka harus tanggung tanya juga!" rin emosi

"tanggung jawab odong!" meiko jitak rin berharap jitakkannya bisa menyembuhkan sedikit ke-baka-an rin

****

"KAITOOO!" meiko ngejar-ngejar kaito

"AMPUUUUNNNN!" kaito berusaha kabur dari kejaran si malaikat pencabut nyawa itu

"ted" teto nge-glare ted

"hehehe… teto cantik banget deh hari ini…" ted berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"b-benarkaaah?" teto bertanya dengan puppy eyes dan efek bling bling di sekitar nya

"tidak—eh! i-iya! Maksudku iya!"

"grrr… TEEEDDD! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas uang luka-sensei!" teto mengambil dompet ted

"tidaaaak! Uang gua tinggal dikit! Mau gua kasih makan apa bini ama anak gueee!" ted mulai main drama -_-

Sementara len sweatdrop ngeliatin 2 kasus KDRT di depan matanya itu dengan was was takut akan rin yang akan membunuhnya juga karena dia juga ikut terlibat dalam menghabiskan uang luka-sensei yang seharusnya dipakai untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk acara festival

"len~!" rin memanggil len dengan manisnya

"ah… rin… syukurlah! Kau tak akan membunuhku juga kan seperti yang dilakukan teto dan meiko? Benarkan? Aku tau rinny itu sangat baikkk" len mulai mohon mohon dengan senyum khawatirnya

"um… aku membunuhmu? Tidak" ucap rin dengan innocentnya

"uff~ syukurlah~" len menghela nafas lega

"gua emang ga akan bunuh lo len.. tapi…."

"eh…" len sweatdrop ngeliat wajah rin yang dark smirk

"hehehe.. roadroller ini akan berbicara sama lo kalo lu ngga mau ganti uang luka-sensei waktu itu" rin mengeluarkan road roller nya

"astaga… ini dia sisi yandyand nya rin keluar… baiklah aku menyukai rin yang sangat dan manis dan imut, tapi kalo udah gini sih…. KABUUUUURRRRR!" len kabur

"LEENNNNN!" rin ngejer len dengan roadrollernya

****

**-malam-**

"okay, sesuai janji kalian, kalian akan membantu kami mengumpulkan bahan bahan untuk festival kan? Kalo gitu sasaran kita malam ini, adalah… NEGI!" perintah rin

"negi? Buat apaan negi? Ga ah! Ga usah ada negi!" len membantah

"heh! Emang lu mau gantiin negi itu sama semua pisang pisang lo?" rin nge-glare len

"ng-ngga sih…" len ciut

"kalo gitu.. tunggu apalagi.. kita bagi dua kelompok, butet ted dan bakaito mencari lampu untuk festival, sedangkan aku, meiko, dan si shota mencari negi, okay?"

"NAMA GUE BUKAN…" Len teto dan kaito protes bersamaan hanya saja yang diprotesnya beda

"BUTET!"

"BAKAITO!"

"SHOTA!"

"ya ya ya apalah itu nama kalian.. ayo kita pergi sekarang"

****

**-on street-**

"Huuh… gimana kita bisa mendapat negi sebanyak itu?" meiko mulai pesimis

"jangan begitu mei.. kita pasti akan mendapatkannya!" rin semangat

"tapi malem malem gini emang gampang ya dapet negi tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun?"

"gampang mei" jawab len enteng

"huh?" meiko dan rin bingung dan melihat ke arah len

"kita ambil aja di rumah miku" jawab len

**-Meanwhile-meanwhile-meanwhile-**

**-on street-**

"tes tes.. ini lampu butut ah!" teto kesel dan ngelempar lampu bohlam yang ditemukannya ke arah ted

"woi! Ampir gue kena bohlam nya! Teto! Kok lu pecahin sih lampunya? Itu susah gua nemuin nya!" ted ngambek

"abisnya lampunya ga nyala" teto jawab dengan entengnya

Ted dan kaito sweatdrop akan jawaban bodoh dari teto. Tentu saja lampunya tidak akan menyala jika tidak dialiri arus listrik! Dasar teto no baka -_-

"nah! Itu lampu nya!" teto berlari dengan semangat

"eh? tunggu" ted dan kaito berlari mengikuti teto

"ini nih! Lampunya nyala nih!" teto nunjuk nunjuk lampu penerang jalan

"baka baka baka -_- dari pada lampu itu mending lampu yang itu tuh! Bagus ada warna merah kuning sama ijo!" kaito nunjuk lampu lalu lintas yang ada di sebrang mereka

"demi apa gue kejebak sama dua orang baka ini…" ted ngomel ngomel

****

**-rumah miku-**

Len meiko dan rin mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam rumah miku. Kini mereka sedang di dalam dapur rumah miku.

"eh.. cepet buka kulkasnya! Ambil semua neginya! Biar aku yang awasi kalo ada yang dateng" ucap len sepelan mungkin

Meiko pun membuka kulkasnya dan…

JENG-KELIN! *eh JENG-JENG!

"ga ada neginya! Kemana pergi nya tuh negi negi!" meiko terkejut melihat kulkas miku tanpa negi sebatang pun

"kayaknya tuh negi udah pada minggat. Udah tau kalo ada yang mau nyulik mereka. Jadi pada kabur dah" rin ngeyel

"um.. mungkin dia simpen negi negi nya di kamarnya!" ucap len

Dan merekapun mengendap-ngendap kedalam kamar miku

"len.. lo ga masuk?" tanya rin

"ga sopan cowo masuk masuk kamar cewe" len berdiri di depan pintu kamar miku

"odong.. ini terlanjur ga sopan kita udah masuk masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin!" rin berusaha keras untuk tidak membentak len

"oh iya hehehe… udah lah.. gue ngawasin aja di sini. Kalian aja yang ambil neginya"

Rin dan meiko masuk ke kamar miku dan…

"astajim… ini orang masih waras gak sih? Masa tidur di kelilingin negi begini?" tanya meiko

"entahlah.." rin mulai memunguti negi negi itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung yang di bawanya

"wah.. sake rasa negi… aneh… gua coba ah.." meiko membuka botol sake yang ada di meja sebelah kasur miku itu

"meiko! Jangan!" rin mencegah meiko meminun sake itu dan tanpa sengaja botol itu terpeleset dari tangan meiko dan..

PRANG!

"oh my gosh! Gimana ini mei!"

"um… gatau? Jilat aja yuk?"

Rin nge-glare meiko yang gila sake ini

"un… rin? Meiko?" miku bangun dan menggosok gosok matanya setengah sadar

"aa… gimana ini?" rin dan meiko mulai keringet dingin dan hampir membanjiri kamar miku

Meiko ga tahan ingin ke kamar kecil dan hampir ngompol di tempat denger suara miku yang bangun dari tidurnya

"rin? Meiko? Ngapain disini? Karung itu buat apa?" tanya miku yang heran ngeliat mereka berdua

"eh… uh…"

"eh? atap gue bocor ya? Kok banjir sih kamar gue?" miku bingung ngeliat kamarnya yang kini dibanjiri keringet dingin rin dan meiko (+air kecil meiko)

"loh? Negi gue? Kok ada di dalem karung itu? Kalian nyuri yah!" miku mulai mengeluarkan hawa membunuhnya

"aa… ampun miku…"

"Kalian…" miku mengeluarkan piso nya

"aa! Apa apaan kau miku!"

Miku pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya

"kalian… apa kalian tak pernah berpikir betapa aku mencintai negi negi itu?" miku mulai menangis (mendramatisir)

Meiko dan rin Cuma pasang muka (-_-) siap siap denger ceramah miku soal negi tercinteh nya

"….blablablableblobla gimana kalo sake mu yang di ambil mei!"

"um… ga apa apa sih.. beli baru aja?" jawab meiko enteng

"…..blablablablebloblabli gimana kalo jeruk mu yang diambil rin!"

"uh.. ya.. ga apa apa sih..? nyuri yang laen aja" jawab rin. Dasar jiwa pencuri -_-

"kalian… akan pergi dengan negi negi ku? Kalian kejam… bleblalblbablobli"

"astaga… sampe kapan dia mau ceramah?" meiko bisik bisik ke rin

"sampe puassss" rin kesel

****

**-on street-**

"yeei! Kita dapet lampunyaa!" kaito teriak teriak

"yeei! Lampunya banyaaak!" teto teriak terika

"rin len meiko dimana kaliannn" ted pasrah menghadapi dua orang baka ini

"hey" len rin dan meikopun datang

"ya ampun Kami-sama terimakasihhh! Akhirnya kalian datang! Gua udah cape di sini nungguin kalian sama dua baka ini!" ted kesel

"hmph.. butuh perjuangan keras untuk keluar dari ceramahan miku dengan selamat" rin menyeret kantung penuh negi

"keliatannya kalian juga dapat lampunya ya? bagus deh!" meiko ngacungin dua jempolnya

"hehehe ide kaito gitu loooh!" kaito bangga

"ih ide teto jugaaa!" teto protes

"um… perasaan gue aja ato emang bener? Ini kok jalan jadi lebih gelap dari biasanya ya?" len memperhatikan sekellingnya

"heheheheh" teto dan kaito cengengesan GJ

"kenape lu pada?" rin bingung

"astaga.. rin len meiko… mereka itu dapet lampu sebanyak itu hasil dari ngambilin lampu lampu di jalan ini!" ted kesel

Len rin dan meiko sweatdropp

**TBC~**

**(A/N : hehehe well, gila sumpah GJ banget -_- hmph.. okay readers tolong reviewnya yah~ glory minta maaf banget kalo ini GJ abis -_-v boleh minta pendapatnya tentang FF ini? :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Persiapan Cultur festival**

**Disclaimer : vocaloid isn't mine J ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. but this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO 'BAJAK BAJAK' THIS! (apalah -.-) 'copy' maksud saya hehe -_-v**

**Warning : ooc(maybe), typo(maybe), bahasa sehari hari, GaJe dll~**

**(A/N : ehehehe glori's here~ ^^ kurang tau soal culture festival yang sebenarnya sih, jadi ini festival ala imaginasi glori ya~ *di takol readers* maaf kalo GJ abis. Bingung mau ngapain jadi nulis nulis FF ini aja hehehe. Happr reading deh)**

um, oh. yeah. Almost forgot… DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-****in voca gakoen-**

"Festifal sebentar lagi.. jadi ibu mohon, cepatlah selesaikan tugas tugas kalian!" luka-sensei memarahi teto rind an meiko

"baik sensei…" jawab mereka bertiga

Luka-sensei pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga

"huuh~ cape gile ngurusin kayak beginian teh!" meiko ngomel ngomel

"sabar mei.. bentar lagi juga urusan kita selesai kok.. oh ya, target kita selanjut nya terong!" ucap rin sambil melihat daftar

"um… terong ya? Gua tau kita bisa dapetin terong dimana" teto tersenyum licik

****

"APAAA? Lu pada minta gue ngendap ngendap ke rumah si terong itu? Gile aje!" kaito nolak mentah mentah

"ayolaaah kaitoooo~" rin memohon dengan puppy eyesnya

"mau ya ya yaaa?" teto memohon dengan puppy eyesnya juga

"ayolah kai, ku dengar kan gosipnya si gakupo itu menyukai mu~ jadi pasti kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengambil terong terong itu!" meiko memberi semangat

Bukannya kaito tambah bersemangat tapi setelah mendengar ucapan meiko itu kaito malah jadi makin takut

"gile… gue boleh minta ditemenin len ya?" pinta kaito

"ho? -.-" len yang merasa namanya di sebut menoleh ke arah kaito

"ya.. boleh sih"

"apaan?" tanya len

"YYEEEEEIII! XD" kaito meluk len

"EH! TOLONGG!" len berusaha melepaskan diri dari kaito

"…len.. :( " rin sweatdrop liat kaito yang meluk len

****

**-rumah gakupo-**

"silahkan masuk!^^" ucap gakupo dengan ramahnya

Sementara kaito dengan kaki gemetaran melangkah memasuki rumah gakupo di belakang len

"lu kenapa sih?" len heran ngeliat kaito yang ketakutan

"pokoknya lu harus terus sama sama gue! Ga boleh jauh!" kaito memegang erat tangan len

"i-ih~ untung ga ada rin…" len menggumam

"silakan di minum teh nya ^^" gakupo menyodorkan teh

Kaito mengamat ngamati teh tersebut

"kenapa sih?" len heran melihat kaito yang seperti baru ngeliat teh

"ga apa apa gue takut aja" kaito mulai nethink sama gakupo

"dasar kamseupay ga pernah liat teh" len meminum teh nya

"jadi ada apa kalian kemari?^^" ucap gakupo

"e-eh.. len jawab.." kaito mukul punggung len dengan keras

FRUUUUUUTTTT!

Len pun menyemburkan the yag sedang di minumnya

"HEH! BAKA! GUA LAGI MINUM! LU MALAH MUKUL GUA!" len ngomel ngomel

"ops…" kaito Cuma nyengir sambil ngangkat kedua tangannya berbentuk 'peace'

"astaga.. aku ambil lap dulu yah" gakupo pergi

"kaito! Lu aneh bener sih!" len kesel

"gua takut len!"

"takut apaan sih lo?"

"gakupo kan suka sama gue! Gue takut dia apa apain gue!"

"ckckck dasar GR.. udalah kita cari aja terongnya langsung.. selagi dia ga ada nih" len mulai mencari dapur dan kaito mengikuti

Sesampainya di dapur mereka membuka kulkas dan menemukan apa yang mereka cari

"cepet masukin ke karung!" lend an kaito memasuk masukan terong terong itu ke dalam karung yang mereka bawa

"loh? Kalian ngapain?"

JDERRR

Gakupo mempergoki mereka yang sedang nagmbilin terong terongnya

"e-eh … ini ga seperti yang kau lihat kok… hehehe" len tersenyum khawatir

"t-tolong… ijinkan kami mengambil beberapa ton dari terong mu" ucap kaito dengan bodohnya

Len nge-glare kaito yang sudah membongkar rahasia mereka

Tanpa di duga duga

"oh.. silakan saja" jawab gakupo enteng

Len dan kaito kicep

"b-benarkah?"

"gua ga salah denger?"

"emang apa yang kau dengar?" tanya gakupo

"kau mengijinkan kami mengambil terong mu?" tanya len ga percaya

"ya.. silakan saja"

"YEEEEI!" len dan kaito pun mengambil terong terong itu lalu pergi

****

"Kami sudah mendapatkan terong terongnya!" ucap kaito dengan bangganya sambil meletakkan 5 kantong panuh terong di hadapan meiko teto dan rin

"bagus! Makasih baka! ^^" ucap meiko

"sama sam—eh! apa kata lu!" kaito lemot

"ngga kok ngga"

"terus masih ada lagi yang harus di persiapkan ga?" tanya ted

"bahan bahan sudah lengkap sih.. tinggal.." rin mengecek daftarnya

"tinggal apa?"

"um… kelas kita tugas sebagai stand makanan.. jadi kita harus masak" ucap rin

Mereka semua terdiam lalu

"APAAAA?"

****

"tugas dekorasi len kaito dan piko! Cepat dekorasi tempat festivalnya!" perintah teto

"aku ga bisa mendekorasi" len membantah

"itu gampang len.. kau hanya perlu mencari inspirasi, lalu melukiskannya, dan dekorasilah tempat ini!" ucap rin

"hmm.. inspirasi ya?" len berpikir sejenak lalu pergi

Setelah beberapa saat

"dekorasi ku selesaaaai!" kaito berteriak senang

"hm… coba kulihat" rin terkejut melihat hasil dekorasi kaito. Semuanya dilumuri ice cream

"kaito…"

"ya?"

"kalo begini sih kasihan sesi kebersihannya! Semuanya jadi lengket! Aah! Ga bener nih! Ganti ganti ganti!" rin ngomel ngomel

"uhh.. iya iya"

"rin! Piko selesaaai!" piko menghampiri rin

"hm… bagus juga dekorasi mu piko.. semuanya berwarna merah" puji rin

"ehm… terinspirasi dari miki… hehehe" piko blak blakan

Rin Cuma pasang muka (O.O) tiba tiba

"aku sudah mendekorasi tempatnya tuh" len menghampiri rin

"hm.. bagus.. coba kulihat hasil….mu" rin sweatdrop akan hasil dekorasi len

"gimana rin? Bagus kan? Ini inspirasi ku!" ucap len dengan bangganya

"LEEEENNNNN! KENAPA SEMUANYA PHOTO GUEEEEE!" rin kesel

"eh? aku terinspirasi sama rin..? hehehe"

"LEEEEENNNN! AKU GAMAUUUU! DEKORASI ULANG CEPEEETTTTT!"

"i-iya…" len langsung pergi

****

"kaito, tugasmu sekarang mengurusi bagian fireworks! Jangan gagal lagi seperti dekorasi tadi ya!" perintah meiko

"siaapp~!" kaito pun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya

**-meanwhile-meanwhile-meanwhile-**

"uuh… ted.." len memanggil ted

"hm?" ted sedang asik memilih milih bunga untuk teto

"kau sudah ada teman untuk nanti saat acara kembang api?" tanya len

"mm… iya… uh.. kenapa?"

"mau bantu gua gak?"

"boleh, apa emang yang bisa gue bantu?"

"…gue pengen jadian sama rin malem ini. Tepat pas acara firework itu"

****

**-dapur-**

"aaa! Gua ga bisa masaaaak!" rin kesel

"makanya belajar" teto sedang mengaduk sup yang akan dijual oleh stand kelas mereka malam ini

"aduh… susah ih!" rin masih kesulitan dalam memotong terong dan neginya

"rin.. tolong masukkan semua buah nya ya! Aku mau pergi dulu" teto meninggalkan rin

"uh.. iya iya.." rin pun memasukkan semua buah ke dalam sup nya seperti perintah teto

"rin~~" tiba tiba meiko datang

"eh? mei.. kebetulan.. ini gua gatau harus di apain lagi nih sup.. tolongin ya.. gua hrus motongin negi dulu"

"um.. iya" meiko pun mengurus sup nya sementara rin memotong negi

"woy rin~ ayo cepet kita kan bagian jaga stand! Kita harus beres beres disana!" len nerik rin keluar dapur

"e-eh.. mei tolong ya sup nya!" rin teriak

"ya ya ya.. serahkan semuanya padaku.." meiko sedang asyik dengan supnya

****

Culture festival pun berlangsung.

"ah.. senangnya! Usaha kita selama ini ga sia sia yah! ^^" rin senang memandangi oramg orang yang berlalulalang di festival sekolah mereka itu

"iya rin.. sekarang kita harus berusaha menarik perhatian pelanggan supaya mau beli sup kita ini" ucap len

"okay..MINNA-SAAAAANNN! PAY ATTENTION PLEASEEEE! KAMI DISIN—" rin berteriak teriak dengan toa sampai akhirnya len menutup mulut rin

"ga gitu juga rin! Kalo caranya gitu sih yang ada pelanggan nya kabur semua! Kita harus bersikap baik pada pelanggan pelanggan kita.. begini ya kuberi contoh" len pun mendekati keorang gadis cantik yang bukan berasal dari sekolah mereka

"ehm… gadis cantik.. mau mencoba sup ini?" tanya len dengan senyuman manisnya

Dan dalam sekejap banyak gadis gadis mengerumuni len ingin membeli sup mereka

"hehehe.. begitu rin caranya.. sekarang kan makanan kita sudah hampir habis nih.. sekarang kamu yang cari pelanggan.. pokoknya kita harus menyelesaikan tugas kita ini sebelum firework di mulai" ucap len

"okay.. aku coba yah.." rin menghampiri seorang cewe

"ehm… halo darling~" sapa rin dengan nada yang bisa membuat cowo mana pun meleleh mendengarnya

Cewe yang di sapa rin itu hanya kicep dan langsung meninggalkan rin

"huwee! Len! Kok gue gabisa sihh!" rin ngomel ngomel

"ahahahah! Ya jelas lu gabisa kalo ke cewe pake nada begituan! Hahaha" len ngakak

"huh.. okay sekali lagi" rin menghampiri seorang cowo

"uh.. um.. hai~ mau coba?" rin menawarkan supnya dengan muka imut nan manisnya

Dan dalam hitungan detik daganga merekapun habis di borong anak anak cowo

"hehehe gue juga bisa len~" ucap rin dengan bangganya

Len hanya cemberut cemburu ngeliat rin di kerumuni cowo cowo tadi

"rin.."

"hm?"

"udah ada… uh… udah punya… um…"

"ngomong opo"

"itu ada jin jawa minta wani piro" len kesel sama rin yang ngomong pake nada jawa

"iya jin nya elu" rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada len

"hm.. rin, jalan jalan yuk?" len akhirnya kehilangan semua rasa gugup nya dan mengajak rin untuk berjalan bersamanya selama festival ini

"uh? Lu ngajak gue nih?" goda rin ke len

"hm… ya… gitu deh… ayo" len blushing dan menarik tangan rin

****

"ada yang ingin bernyanyi lagi?" tanya si pembawa acara

"ah! Gua mau!" ted pun langsung berjalan ke arah panggung

"hah? Ted mau nyanyi? Kerenn.." ucap teto yang tadi duduk sebelah ted

"gue pengen nyanyi lagu ini.. ini lagu hasil aransemen gue.. aslinya dari changcuters.. gue aransemen deh karena terinspirasi sama teto~" ucap ted dengan bangganya di atas panggung

"silakan ted bernyanyilah" si pembawa acara pun mempersilakan ted untuk bernyanyi dan ted pun mulai bernyanyi

"biar kata teto mirip buaya~ bagi ted, teto itu mirip beruang oh~oh~ elo, gue, end~! Biar kata teto mirip butet~ bagi ted, teto adalah si rambut kabel telepon~ oh oh~ teto kamseupay~! Gue cinta sama roti~ sayang ini hanya untuk lu! Untuk lu! Untuk lu! Bo'ong ketang~ I love you teto~~~"

Semua penonton kicep negliat ted nyanyi dengan segitunya dan kemudian semua langsung standing applause

"makasih~" ted pun turun dari panggung dan menarik teto ke tempat sepi

"eh? ted! Lu apaan sih ejek ejek gue kayak gitu HA! Terus kenapa lu nyebut gue beruang! Gue emang nya kayak beruang apa! Terus rambut gue lu sebut sebut kabel telepon! Rambut lu buntut kuda! Lu nyeb—" omelan teto pun di hentikan oleh ted yang mencium pipi teto

"eh?" teto blushing

"gue suka sama lu.." ted pun memberikan bunga pada teto

****

"kaito, udah beres belom persiapan fireworknya?" tanya meiko pada kaito yang ada di rooftop gedung sekolah mereka

"siap bos tinggal luncur cur cuuuurr"

"tinggal 15 menit lagi.. yang betul ya fireworknya! Awas kalo gagal!" meiko hendak meninggalkan kaito untuk berjalanjalan di festival tapi kaito menghentikannya

"mei.. temenin aku disini~ masa kamu tega ninggalin aku sendirian~ masa aku nonton firework ini sendirian~" kaito memegang erat tangan meiko dengan puppy eyes nya

Meiko hanya menghela nafas dan menyerah akhirnya diapun duduk di sebelah kaito

****

"len len len len! Liat!" rin berlari dengan semangat lagi ke stand lainnya

Len yang sudah cape ngikutin rin ke sana sini hanya berjalan dengan lemas menuju rin

"rin.. gue cape… istirahat dulu yuk…" pinta len

"huhh.. len cepet banget cape nya.. oke deh.. kita duduk dulu yuk disitu" rin berjalan menuju kursi dan len mengikutinya

Dag dig dug dag dig dug

len bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang saat dia duduk bersama rin. Len hanya berharap semoga rin tidak mendengarnya

"len.. denger suara itu ngga? Suara apa sih itu?"

DAG DIG DUG DAG DIG DUG

jantung len berdetak makin kenceng

"ng-ngga.. suara apa?"

"itu tuh.. dengerin coba" rin mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada len

'oh my God! Mati gue…' pikir len

DUARRR!

"wah liat len! Kembang api! Udah mulai yeei!" rin antusian melihat firework yang sedang berlangsung

"i-iyah.."

'…selamat…' pikir len

Rin natap kodok, kodok lagi natap firework, len natap rin, len sedih ga kebagian tatap tatapan -_-

'ini… saatnya… huh Kami-sama tolong aku…' pikir len yang kemudian memegang tangan rin

"huh? Len?"

****

"cantik kan mei?" tanya kaito dengan bangganya akan hasil karyanya

"ya.." jawab meiko sambil terus memandang kembang api itu

"hm.." kaito terus memandang meiko

Meiko yang merasa risih pun bertanya " kok ngeliatin gue sih? Liatin kembang apinya dong!"

"ga ah.."

"kembang apinya cantik loh"

"lebih cantik meiko" jawab kaito yang sedari tadi memandang wajah meiko

"e-eh… gombal" meiko blushing

"ih bener tau! Masa gua boong?"

"iya lu kan emang tukan bohong!"

"ya udah aku bilang aja meiko jelek nyebelin yandere!"

Meiko pun nge-glare kaito

"apa kata mu bakaito!" meiko pun mengejar kaito yang kabur

Mereka terus kejar kejaran di roof top tersebut sampai akhirnya mereka terpeleset dan..

"UWAAA!"

****

"senangnya bisa melihat firework bersama kekasih ku ;)" ted mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada teto membuat teto blushing

"Eh? itu len sama rin.."

"iya.. intip yuk"

"len?" rin bingung karena len tiba tiba memegang tangannya

"rin.. aku… um… mau bilang…"

"mau bilang apa?"

"uh… aku… aku…"

"tumben ngomongnya pake aku kamu"

"eh… rin, gue suka sama lo"

"hah?"

"jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi" len blushing

"o-oh.. okay… gue ga suka sama lo"

"heh?"

"jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi" rin memutar balik kata kata len tadi

"uh… y-ya sudah… gue Cuma pengen lu tau aja rin… gue suka sama lo…"

"hahaha! Lucu!" rin rotfl

"hah? Apanya?"

"muka lu! Hahaha kena deh! Ciee yang baru gue kerjain~"

"j-jadi…"

"ya.. aku juga suka sama len…" jawab rin dengan nada yang bisa membuat cowo manapun yang mendengarnya meleleh

"r-rin…" len mendekatkan wajahnya ke rin

Lalu

"UWAAAAAA!"

GEDUBRAK!

"eh? ayo kita lihat teto!" ted menarik teto ke arah rin dan len yang sepertinya baru saja ditimpah oleh sepasang alien

"rin len kalian ga apa apa?" tanya teto

"adu-du-duh…" len pun berusaha berdiri

"maaf hehe" kaito hanya cengengesan

"MEI! PERLU LO KETAHUI CATATAN MALAM INI RATAIN MEIKOO!" rin memtar kata kata meiko lagi

"hehehe… impas" kata meiko yang lalu berdiri supaya rin bisa berdiri

"kamu sih ngejar ngejar aku!" kaito nyalah meiko

"dih? Kok jadi gue? Lu tuh yang mulai"

"hush hush! Pacarannya disana aja hush!" usir rin

"udah udah kita liat aja firework mala mini bersama dengan tenang!" ucap ted

Dan mereka pun melihat kembang api itu bersamasama. Tiba tiba

KRUUK

Semua melihat ke arah kaito

"hehehe gua laper"

"nih kita makan aja sup yang tadi" rin ngeluarin satu mangkuk sup yang sengaja disisain nya

Merekapun memakan sup itu lalu

HOEEEKKKK!

"gila rasanya dahsyattt!" kaito memuntah kan supnya

"sup apaan ini?" tanya ted

"rasanya ga enak!" komentar len

"apa yang kau masukan ke dalam sup ini rin!" bentak teto

"semua buah.. seperti perintah mu teto.. terong, negi, jeruk, pisang, ditambah roti, dan ice cream.."

"kok rasanya pusing yah?" tanya teto

"apa yang kau lakukan pada supnya mei?" tanya rin

"um… sake" jawab meiko yang sedang menikmati supnya

"APAAAAAAA?"

**END**

**(A/N : hehehe selesai deh… GJ emang -_- banget malah! Minta pendapat dan review nya deh hehehe. Promo yah yang mau follow acc twitter glory :p akusigloria_p ^^ okay jaa nee~)**


End file.
